sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Clouds Taste Metallic
}} | rev2 = NME | rev2Score = 5/10 | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = Spin | rev5Score = 7/10 }} Clouds Taste Metallic is the seventh album by the band The Flaming Lips, released on September 19, 1995. It is the last Flaming Lips album featuring guitarist Ronald Jones, and the last album presenting the group as a guitar-driven, alternative rock band. It was projected to be their first commercially successful release after the major success of "She Don't Use Jelly" from their previous album. Despite an alternative mix of "Bad Days" earning a spot on the soundtrack to Batman Forever, this album failed to garner the same commercial success that was generated with Transmissions from the Satellite Heart, but over the years since then, it's been regarded as one of their best releases among critics and fans, much like later releases that have helped define the success they have today, and has achieved cult status among fans who are very much into the Ronald Jones era of the group. The album's recording is heavily featured in the Fearless Freaks documentary. Track listing ''Heady Nuggs: 20 Years After Clouds Taste Metallic'' On December 18, 2015, Heady Nuggs 20 Years After Clouds Taste Metallic: 1994-1997 was released, which contained a three-CD or five-LP compilation including the album, the 1994 odds-and-ends EP Due to High Expectations... The Flaming Lips Are Providing Needles for Your Balloons, a previously unreleased concert called Psychiatric Exploration Of The Fetus With Needles (Live In Seattle 1996), and a further rarities collection titled The King Bug Laughs. The CD only release also contains an original comic written and illustrated by Wayne Coyne. The vinyl reissue of Clouds Taste Metallic contains autographs signed by Wayne Coyne, and the deluxe edition contains a bundle of several out of print posters & T-shirts of the band that were originally available at concerts on their tour in 1995-1996 in support of Clouds Taste Metallic. Also included are digital downloads for songs such as the 1996 live versions of "Psychiatric Explorations of the Fetus With Needles" and "Put The Waterbug In The Policeman's Ear", studio versions of both said songs, and two additional studio recordings of "Hot Day", which was recorded for the soundtrack to the 1996 film subUrbia, and "Chosen One", which is a cover of Smog. Personnel * Wayne Coyne – vocals, guitar * Steven Drozd – drums, piano, keyboards, guitar, vocals, glockenspiel * Michael Ivins – bass, backing vocals * Ronald Jones – guitar, vocals Alternate versions "They Punctured My Yolk" was sampled on Beastie Boys' To the 5 Boroughs album in the song "We Got The." As part of Record Store Day 2016, an alternate mix of Clouds Taste Metallic featuring ex-Flaming Lips guitarist Ronald Jones was released. Cover versions "Lightning Strikes the Postman" was covered by Scottish rock band Aereogramme on their album Seclusion. References Category:1995 albums Category:The Flaming Lips albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Dave Fridmann